A Land of No Name
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: " What do mean a land of no name, Hemdial?" She asked her silver eyes watching the planets, not focusing. " It has a name, I am sure, but your husband didn't grant me that knowledge. Loki was a wise man, he knew what he was doing." She didn't say anything but pressed her lips together forming a tight pink line. " I suggest I shall go before the sun sets yes?" Thor and Hobbit fic
1. Chapter 1

Valkrie was in her formal armour, silver shoulder plates and chest and back piece. One arm was covered completely with an armed sleeve. The other was gloved in black. Her dark cloak tied around her neck and could hood her face.

Her under dress was long and royal purple. Her midnight hair was pinned from her face with her circlet. She held the reins to her black horned Clydesdale, his antlers were adorned in silver chain and he was his finest tack. Valkrie packed her saddle bags full with supplies and rations. Her shield was strapped to her horse, her sword at her hip, her bow and quiver on her back.

Hemdial opened the bifrost. She signaled him a care well as she prepared herself for the trip down.

The portal burned away the grass as it landed her mount, landed easier than she, she dusted away dirt from her dress.

Valkrie's eyes caught her surroundings before the sun began to set, she pulled a lantern from her saddle bags the glow emitted from the glass and lit her way throughout the dense forest.

Her sharply attuned ears caught the sound of voices. They where far off but if she could find who those voices belonged to, maybe she could figure out this place. She tugged on the Bicornagier's reins, she followed the voices, she rounded a hill. When arrows flew. Her mount reared.

" CEASE YOUR FIRE! I am friend not Foe!" She yelled. He r Bicornagier was dancing around in an antsy motion. She came into the fire light of the camp. Small men, no they appeared to be dwarves were gathered around the fire, one armed with a bow, the others brandished swords.

" If you would have shot my mount I would have had to kill you." She joked, dismounting. She removed the hood from her face.

" What is an elf lass doin out here, dressed like a warrior?" One asked with white hair.

" Elf? What are these elves you speak of? I am not of the dark kind and nature, how dare you speak such insults to me." She said honestly offend these men would associate her with the night elf scum.

" Where are you from?" Spoke the apparent leader of the party.

" I am of Asgard, Valkrie daughter of Melenthin, I am not of this realm, what is the name?"

" Asgard? Where is that dear child?" A regular sized older man asked her.

" Do you not know of the nine realms? I have traveled here from the bifrost, again I asked what is the name of this land, planet to be exact?" Valkrie asked her voice laced full of confusion.

" Middle earth."


	2. Chapter 2

" Middle Earth? What an odd name." She pondered.

" What are you doing out this late at night, in the forest?" The leader asked.

" I believe I had already explained. I was transported to this land before the sun was to set on Asgard. The biforst transported me here along with my Bicornagier. It was dark here, and I heard the voices from your party and I followed them to see if I could find out where I had arrived." She finished.

They nodded, a look of concern crossed the older man's face.

" Do you mind if a accompany your camp until I find a town?"

" No, I guess it would be alright dear child."

" My gratitude is directed towards your kindness. Now if I may, your names?"

" I am Gandalf, that is Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Gloin, and Oin"

Valkrie smiled.

" Nice to meet you all. Thank you.". She led her Bicornagier to the edge of the fire. She clicked her tongue and the mount laid down.

She took off her cloak and placed it on the ground next to her horse. Her face and silver circlet was visible along with her armour.

" Are you of royalty?" Thorin asked gesturing to her head.

" Yes." She said simply not wanting to travel onto the subject.

She leaned against her Bicornagier.

Valkrie absent mindedly rubbed the green jewel on her finger. It was her wedding band.

" Are you married?" Said the smallest one, Bilbo asked.

She gave him a bitter sweet smile. " Once, yes." She said.

" Oh. What happened?" Asked a dark haired dwarf, Kili.

"He was slain in battle." She said no more, but rather curled up next to her Bicornagier and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Valkrie woke to sound of pots, pans and blades being sharpened. She blinked and sat up quickly. She reached in her saddle bags she pulled out a clean tunic and trousers. She got her Bicornagier to stand She walked around the animal and began undressing.

" My lady? What are you doing?" She heard a voice ask when she started placing her armour on the ground.

" Changing."

Valkrie got out of her dress and tossed it over her animal.

It must have landed on someone because she heard a yelp and laughter.

" Sorry bout that!" She yelled.

She put on the brown pants and sinched them loosely for comfort and pulled on a blur tunic. She remerged, lacing her armour in place.

She grabbed the purple dress from the blushing hobbit's arms.

Valkrie folded the dress and put it in the saddle bags. She grabbed and Apple from her bags as well. She bit into the fruit, and swallowed.

" Where would we be traveling today?" She asked as she checked the Bicornagier's saddle and straps making sure they are in place.

" Rivendell." Valkrie silently nodded.

She petted the creatures nose it snorted and nibbled at her hair.

She gave him the other half of her apple. The taller dwarf, Kili walked towards her and the Bicornagier.

" What did you say this creature was called?"

" Bicornagier. " She answered.

"That's a mouth full." He said.

She laughed. " It is indeed. Bicornagier's are very smart, loyal creatures."

" That's nice. "

" Do you wish to pet him?"

" Um, I can't exactly reach his nose." He admitted sheepishly.

She clicked her tongue and the creature laid down, around Kili's height. " He won't bite, unless if your an apple of course "

The young dwarf chuckled as he stroked the animals name.

" What is his name?"

" I don't know yet. He is not mine, but rather my, my husband's. He never got to name him before he died." She admitted sadly, she stroked the patch of fur behind the creature's antlers.

" The time will come." Kili said before giving a final pet to the massive Bicornagier.

" Thank you my lady. " He said as he walked away. While the creature was on the ground she mounted the saddle and clicked her tongue to get him to stand.

She stroked the creature's neck.

She followed the company as the traveled. Valkrie smiled to her self. It's been years since she had travelled like this. She had missed it greatly.

She pulled her Bicornagier to a halt, she drew her sword.

" Run!" She called out, foul creatures burst from the woods. They wielded crude clubs and had scarred and burned bodies. Her sharpened blade hacked off ones head. Black blood poured from the now limp body.

The company had not run, but stayed. She groaned at their stupidity.

She saw Thorin battling a pale monster, so far he was losing.

She clenched her legs together urging her mount forwards. Valkrie swung her sword and with a sickening noise the beast's head fell from his shoulders. The others fled, that must have been the leader.

" Your welcome," she said and put away her blade.

" What where those monsters?" She asked as the company got back together.

" Orcs. And you just killed Azorg the defiler."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Since our OC decided to kill Azorg, well. The story line is now fucked(pardon my French) so, it will be kind of an original story line blended with the old one.

Valkrie looked down at the dead body. Her nose wrinkling up.

Leaning back on her mount she grabbed a cloth to clean the black blood from her blade, before returning it into its sheath.

Valkrie clicked her tongue along with delivering a small kick to the Bicornagier's side.

The animal began a slow trot.

She urged the animal to move closer to Gandalf.

" How many more days of travel till Rivendell?" She asked looking at the older man.

" Two. Till we meet Elrond."

Valkrie raised an eyebrow. " Elrond? Pointy ears? Dark hair, fair skin? Tall?"

Gandalf pushed his eyebrows together. " Yes. That would be the one."

" I know him."

Valkrie dismounted her horse at the stream. This is would be where they would sleeping that night.

Again, she began stripping down, she was fairly used to traveling with hunting parties of both men and women so it was nothing to be embarrassed of.

She was almost entirely nude, before she got into the water, where she flung her corset and undergarments on the bank.

Startled gasps rang out through the party.

" What is it?" She called out, unsure of their confusion.

They all had turned around.

" My lady, it's improper to do that."

Valkrie quirked an eyebrow. " Why?" She had grown up with five brothers, on Asgard so stripping down to go swimming was not uncommon.

" Well, you are a female amongst males, naked."

It finally clicked.

She busted out in laughter.

" Oh? I was unaware of the strange middle earth customs. My bad."

She moved further down stream behind foliage, calling her mount.

" I'm hidden now!" She called out.

She almost laughed again at their sighs of relief.

Once she finished bathing she got out of the water and redressed in a clean tunic and skirt.

She took her dirty laundry, and quickly washed it before setting it on branches and lighting a small fire.

She remerged from the foliage to join the rest of the camp while her Bicornagier grazed.

She sat on one of the logs by the fire, near the hobbit who was blushing.

Valkrie chuckled, " Now if I need privacy I will just strip down to my knickers yeah?" She joked.

A few laughed.

" You can laugh, it was funny."

She pulled her hair over on shoulder.

" So it's uncommon for people to strip naked and go for a dip here?"

Kili nodded.

" Normally yes.."

Valkrie grinned. "I will keep that in mind."

One dwarf pipped up. " If you did that in Rivendell, I think one of them elves would have a heart attack."

They all laughed.

Valkrie smiled, she really enjoyed it here.


End file.
